Because of You
by Remus Is Mine
Summary: RonHermione one-shot fic... Just Ron dwelling on his thoughts and feelings regarding Hermione, and his resolve to remain silent.


A/N: Okaaaaaay. This little one-shot is a song fic to Meat Loaf's; Because of You. If you have never heard the song, I sincerely recommend it. it's a very cute song, yet upbeat! Also: When you see a paragraph starting with ~ and ending with ~ it indicates the lyrics. It's pretty obvious, but just in case, I added them.  
  
Enjoy! And please review!  
  
Because of You  
  
Ron sat in the midst of the busy common room, watching her talking to friends across the floor. He was supposed to be doing his Charms homework, but for some reason he could not take his eyes of her. Ron vaguely heard Harry asking him to pass The Wonderful World of Charms, but it didn't fully register in his brain what was being asked of him. Nothing registered in his brain when she was around. Dean, who was sitting beside Ron, passed Harry the book, shooting Ron a bemused smile.  
  
At that moment, she looked up from her spot on the large rug and caught his eye. Ron's heart did a summersault, and he flashed her a smile before turning back to his essay. Ron stared at his paper, his mind whirling a mile a minute.  
  
~I was so hypnotised by the smile in your eyes today.  
  
Flying free as a bird caught inside every word you say.  
  
I want everyone to see.~  
  
Ron began crinkling the corners of the parchment in front of him as the vision of her warm brown eyes floated before him. He took a deep trembling breath in attempts to calm his racing heart.  
  
"Need any help?" Her familiar voice by his ear startled Ron and he started with a yelp.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron, if I scared you." She gave him a concerned look, and Ron managed to give her another small smile, though in his head he was cursing himself. *Oh yeah, Ron. Good show. Make it look as though you are a complete spaz.* He looked sideways at her as she eased herself into the chair beside him.  
  
~This is big time  
  
This is larger than life.  
  
See the sparks fly,  
  
When you're standing by my side.  
  
Every step, every move, everything I do.  
  
Life is beautiful because of you.~  
  
He watched her as she pulled his half-completed essay to her and began to read. His chest felt constricted, like he couldn't breathe, and his head was swimming. He watched her mouth silently forming the words in his essay, a habit she was apt to do unwittingly. Her busy brown hair was pulled back from her face, and her face was slightly flushed from sitting so close to the fire. She turned to him, pointing out a few mistakes and giving him some more information on the Inflating Charm they were learning about. Ron only half-listened; his attention on the sound of her voice and her little "talking habits", as he referred to them. As she described the charm her hands danced, illustrating her point; her eyes lit up as she talked about the things she most knew about; and her voice rose a little and sped up as the knowledge poured forth.  
  
~Every breath that you give  
  
You're my sweet oxygen my friend  
  
You made me follow it fast so my dreams could get past the end  
  
I want everyone to feel.~  
  
Just as she was getting into her lecture of the proper uses of the charm, Neville exploded one of the tables as he tried to transfigure it into a sheep. Within moments of it happening, she was gone to fix the problem. Being a Prefect and all, it was her duty. It was his as well, but she was so much better at stuff than that. Plus, it would look very odd if he tried to help, as it was very unlike him to do so. Ron didn't want anyone suspecting his hidden feelings.  
  
~This is big time  
  
This is larger than life  
  
See the sparks fly  
  
When you're standing by my side  
  
Every step, every move, everything I do  
  
Life is beautiful because of you.~  
  
His eyes followed her across the room and he heaved a sigh. How Ron wished he had his older brothers' courage to simply walk up and tell her how he felt. Unfortunately, Ron was not the best at words, and anyway, she would probably tell him she didn't feel the same way, then where would that leave them in their friendship. It most certainly would be awkward. He gave another sigh, and watched the situation being assembled as she took charge. A small smile formed on his lips as he watched her calming the frightened students, fixing the table, and assuring Neville there was no damage done, as well as scolding him for practicing unsupervised by herself or the teacher. Everyone knew Neville was completely hopeless when it came to transfiguration. She turned to Ron with a quick smile and told him she would be back to help him with his essay, just as soon as she took Neville and some second year to the Hospital Wing for burn treatment. Ron watched her leave, wishing and hoping, but knowing it was fruitless.  
  
~Life is beautiful because of you.~ He felt so cold and empty when she was away. How Ron wished he could just hold her and call her his. But it was all a dream, and nothing more. Heaving another sigh, Ron muttered to himself the four words he could not tell her:  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
~ * * *~  
  
A/N2: This is a Ron/Hermione fic, because I feel there aren't enough of them floating around. Tell me what you think. I know it doesn't follow the idea of the song perfectly. I mean, I haven't taken the song and completely incorporated in the fic, but I don't really like doing that; its like I'm taking apart the song and writing it as a story. What I meant the song to be was simply background music, like you see on movies. To set the scene, give a feel to the story. I also know it may not be anything brilliant or spectacular, its basically just Ron's PoV on a normal day, doing homework. Its my excuse to why he hasn't told Hermione he likes her (Sarah, it will be Ron/Hermione in the end, you'll see! None of that Harry/Hermione junk!) LOL. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
